The Motley Crew
by DMR14
Summary: Teenagers.  Guns.  Girls.  Rock n' Roll.  A lot of money... What could possibly go wrong with that?  PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"In position.'

"10-4, Bryan. Devon, you ready?"

"Yeah. Why do I always have to be the one who gets shot at by the guards?"

"Because if you weren't here, we'd make Bryan do it."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, Bryan."

"Okay, moving on…Aaron, are the charges ready?"

"They have been for the past ten minutes. Now can we please get this over with?"

"Okay, just for Aaron, we go in five, four, three, two, one, GO!"

Two entire buildings collapsed as the strategically placed shaped charges took out all of the supports, causing the buildings to collapse. Immediately, men with AK-47s and RPK light machine guns began pouring out of the other three buildings in the compound. The killing of many of their comrades and destruction of part of their home had turned the entire group into a powder keg waiting for a match.

"Hey, you dirty Mexican pigs! I'll bet you can't catch me!"

Instinctively, all the men in the crowd turned and fired blindly toward Devon's voice, cutting down the men in front of them. Those who were unharmed started sprinting after Devon, who couldn't run very fast even without the bulletproof vest. Within seconds, the seething mob caught up to him, and threw him to the ground. One of the men, obviously a leader, pulled a handgun out from his jacket and brought it to Devon's head to administer the coup de grace.

Two things simultaneously happened. First, a sound like a chainsaw issued from seemingly everywhere, and everything on the right side of the mob was turned into hamburger. On the other side, a small lone figure flew off one of the surviving buildings and landed next to Devon uninjured. A katana flashed from within its dark recesses, and everyone around Devon was cut in half as the cold steel ripped through internal organs and spinal columns like they were paper.

Meanwhile, the front gate of the compound was blown to splinters as an AT4 rocket slammed into it, cutting down those unfortunate enough to be caught within 20 feet of it. Then, a fire-engine red Hummer H3 slammed through the remains of the gate and came to a screeching halt near the mob. A lithe figure jumped out of the passenger seat, and yelled, "Davis, Isaac! Get your ass over here!"

Suddenly, a gunmen, obviously missed by the Minigun and Isaac's sword, burst out of the rubble that was one of the buildings with his AK-47 drawn and aimed at Aaron. Before he could fire, however, Aaron reached into his duster and drew an AMT Automag IV. Aaron slammed the muzzle of the gun into the gunman's forehead, and almost in the same instant, pulled the trigger.

The .45 hollowpoint slug slammed into the man's forehead, causing his head to split in two like a watermelon hit with an axe. Devon took advantage of the distraction and sprinted to the Hummer, where he practically threw himself inside. Next, the black figure sheathed his sword and practically flew over, where he too jumped in. Davis came out from behind some rubble with his Minigun thrown over his shoulder. He got up through the sunroof and set the Minigun on the roof and began laying down cover fire as Aaron sprinted into a building.

As he ran, Aaron placed the Anaconda back into its holster on his thigh and pulled out an AR-15 with a half-inch bore. The first man who jumped out got his rib cage blown out of his body as he continued farther up into the building. There was very little resistance in the building, but Aaron tore through with brutal efficiency. When he ran out of ammo for the AR-15, he dropped it, and continued through the building, using nothing but his bare hands. No one could stop him, and the fact that no one could almost seemed to make him more and more angry and vicious with each passing second.

Finally Aaron got to the top of the building, which doubled as a helipad. The gunmen who were waiting for him almost looked disappointed as they raised their weapons. Slowly, Aaron reached into his coat and rested his hand on the Automag.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out in Arabic, and the gunmen lowered their weapons. A man walked into the circle of gunmen until he was a scant five feet away from Aaron's tensed form. The man grinned, revealing blackened and broken teeth, and said in English, "Kill him."

Isaac was out of the Hummer and sprinting up the stairs as soon as he heard the gunfire. He took the steps three at a time, but knew that he couldn't make it up to the roof in time to help his friend. So, he did the next best thing.

The sword boomeranged up over the roof. Aaron saw it at the same time as the remaining gunmen, who started to try and block him from getting it. But ten men bunched together couldn't stop him as he pushed off the chest of one, kicked another in the head, and sailed over their heads. He hit the ground, eyes burning, sword in hand.

The door to the roof got blown off the hinges as Isaac jumped through it. He ran with another katana in his hand, almost crying as he got to the helipad. What he saw would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Aaron was kneeling over the leader, sword pressed against his throat. The blood of his victims dripped off his hair as he knelt there, breathing heavily. Isaac yelled, "Aaron!"

At the sound of his name, Aaron whipped his head around, teeth bared. Slowly, Isaac walked over, gently took his sword out of Aaron's bloody hand, and pulled him to his feet. He gave the leader a hard look, and said coldly, "If you make a sound, I will not hesitate to let _him_ turn you into hamburger. Do I make myself clear?"

The leader snarled, "You little bastard! You think I'll tell you where that little bitch is?"

At the mention of her, Aaron whirled around with Automag in hand, pressed it against his shoulder, and pulled the trigger. The bullet almost tore his arm off.

The leader swore violently, and said through clenched teeth, "You think a little pain will make me talk?"

Aaron swung the gun down to his knee, and pulled the trigger, almost blowing his lower leg off. This time, the leader screamed, and everyone on the ground actually stopped fighting for a second at the sound of it. When the leader didn't say anything, Aaron moved the gun to his crotch, and was an inch away from pulling the trigger when the leader raised his hands in submission and yelled through tears, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you what you want to know."

Aaron lowered the Automag, but didn't put it away, and said, "Start talking."

Meanwhile, Davis was doing what he did best: kill every living thing in sight. The entire back end of the Hummer was filled with what was basically one gigantic ammo belt, the end of which loaded into Davis's Minigun. Devon and Brian picked off whoever the unstoppable onslaught didn't blow away, but they didn't do that very often.

Suddenly, someone went flying off the building, screaming the entire way to the ground. Seconds later, two more figures leaped off the building, only there was something different about the way they were falling. Then, their coats seemed to grow into wings, and they glided to the Hummer, where Aaron and Isaac dropped to the ground, and got into the SUV. Almost before the doors shut, Brian hit the gas, and with tires screeching, they vanished back into the night.

The entire operation, from the first explosion to the Hummer vanishing like a ghost, took 7 minutes and 46 seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Days Later

Life was passing by just like it had been for the past two years and two days at 1915 Samar Circle. To anyone driving by, it looked like the home of the quintessential CEO: massive house, 1500 acres around it, even full size tennis courts in the backyard, large enough to land a large helicopter. In fact, on several nights, the nearest neighbors could have sworn they had heard several jet engines in the middle of the night coming from that particular property. And every time they complained to the "owner", they were always told the same thing: that "he" didn't know what they were talking about, and that they should get their hearing checked. They couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in that house.

Each member of the team had at least half of a floor to themselves. Aaron lived in the basement/garage/armory, and it was considered fairly commonplace to hear loud explosions coming from it. But, aside from blowing random things into a million pieces, Aaron maintained everyone's firearms and other assorted gadgets. The only things he wasn't allowed to handle were the other team member's edged weapons, like Isaac's katanas, mostly because he already had access to enough firepower to level everything within a three mile radius.

Brian ran the garage, which contained all of the team's vehicles, including the red Hummer, Aaron's jet-black '69 Dodge Charger, Isaac's black Suzuki superbike, Davis's red 1979 Ford F-150 pickup truck, and his hot rod. In addition to handling the various ground vehicles the team used, Brian also had the daunting task of maintaining the mechanical aspects of the team's 5 Russian SU-47 "Phoenixes". In other words, it was his responsibility to make sure that all of the hydraulic, electrical and all other mechanical systems were working properly. Luckily for him, Aaron had had to convert all of the systems to their US counterparts, which took an _extremely_ long time. But, now that they were loaded with all of the cutting edge electronics and radar that the black market had to offer, they could easily hold their own against anything that could possibly be thrown at them.

Isaac walked into Aaron's workshop only to find that he appeared to not be there. Sighing, he hit the wall next to one of Aaron's many bookshelves, revealing a hidden room in which Aaron was bench-pressing. He looked up at Isaac, who said simply, "We've got a problem."

Setting the 150 pounds of metal back onto its rest, Aaron put a black tank top and walked up to the conference room. Devon and Brian were already sitting in their respective chairs, surprisingly serious. Under normal circumstances, they were extremely gregarious, often to the point of being ridiculous. But it was as if their faces were set in stone, they were so serious. Immediately, Aaron knew that something was seriously wrong. He asked, "What's up?"

Brian pointed a remote at a large screen on the wall, and pushed a button. A single image showed up on the screen, and when it popped up, all of the jaws in the room tightened simultaneously, and Aaron's fists clenched to the point where his fingernails had cut the palm of his hand.

The image showed five girls, all gagged with tears streaming down their cheeks. One had wavy black hair with deep brown eyes, while another had dirty blond hair with brilliant green eyes. The other two had brown hair, although one had hazel eyes and the other had baby blue eyes. All looked terrified, and they were all holding up a sign that said, "$10 million in 96 hours or they die before your eyes."

Isaac said, "This was sent thirty minutes ago, and so far, I have no idea where the hell it was sent from."

Aaron blew out an angry breath, and started pacing. Brian squinted at the image, and pointed at one of the corners, saying, "What the hell is that?"

Everyone looked at the corner, and Aaron said, "Isaac, blow that up."

Almost before he said anything, Isaac's fingers were flying over a keyboard, and the upper right hand corner of the wall behind the girls grew until it filled the entire screen. In the middle was an upside-down pentagram with a star in each of the five points with the picture of a skull superimposed in the middle. Aaron grinned and said, "Good eye, Brian. You just earned your pay."

Brian immediately perked up and said excitedly, "So does that mean I'm not going to clean the toilets anymore?"

Aaron stopped grinning, and replied, "Well, no, I was just saying you did a good job. You still have to clean the toilets."

While Brian was busy looking crestfallen, Isaac walked over to Aaron and whispered, "We're going to need a lot more than just the usual equipment if we're going to take these guys on. You got anything that could help?"

Aaron paused for a second, and replied, "Yeah. I'm going to need to call up Chris and maybe Mattias for some back-up."

Isaac asked suspicously, "Who are Chris and Mattias?"

Aaron grinned and replied, "Follow me."

Five minutes later, Isaac walked out of Aaron's workshop with a massive grin on his face. Devon and Davis looked at him questioningly, asking with their eyes, "What?"

Isaac walked right by them, with the grin still on his face, and jumped into the passenger seat of Aaron's Charger, after which it sped down the driveway in a shower of dust, leaving Devon and Davis standing in the doorway. Devon asked, "What the hell is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

76 hours to deadline

Aaron's Charger flew up the driveway and came to a screeching halt in the garage. Almost before the car stopped, Aaron and Isaac jumped out of the car and started pulling bags of stuff out of the trunk of the muscle car. Devon, Davis, and Brian came running in, and Aaron yelled, "Guys! Get these inside, NOW!"

Fumbling with the bags, the young men got all ten bags into the house. Davis threw his bags onto the main conference table, and said loudly, "Alright, what is so freakin' important that you guys vanish for 20 hours without a word of explanation?!"

Aaron opened one of the bags he was carrying and pulled out what looked like a regular bulletproof vest. Yanking the chest plate out, he said quietly, "You know what this is? Do you?"

When Davis didn't say anything, Aaron continued, "Boron carbide body armor. This stuff is the fifth hardest substance ON EARTH! When a bullet hits this plate, it breaks, not it! This shit could stop the shrapnel from a grenade going off in your lap! And that's not all!"

Dumping out the rest of the contents of that bag, he revealed a near-complete suit of similar armor, including a helmet that completely covered the head. Aaron held up one of the shoulder pieces, and said, "In one of your bags, there's a suit of this armor. Don't worry, it will fit. Now, for weapons."

Isaac opened his hard case, and pulled out an AR-15 with a 14.5" barrel. He said, "Alright, from now on, we're using these babies. Sorry, Davis, no more Rambo impersonations."

"Now," he continued as Davis started mockingly crying, "Everyone will be using a suppressor on their rifle because the days of our Wild West shoot-outs are OVER! There are four innocent lives at stake here, and I want ALL of them to get back to their families in one piece! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?!"

Involuntarily, Davis, Devon, and Brian all shouted back, "Yes, sir!"

Aaron said, "Okay, moving on…..These rifles fire a 6.5mm bullet at exactly 2,510 feet per second. One shot can and will bring down a deer at 900 yards. I've seen it done. Now, take your gear and do whatever you want to customize it- other than ditch it, because that is not an option. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, so Aaron said, "Okay, now there're a couple other things that we're getting. Everyone will be getting a laser designator for calling in air-strikes, just in case we run into something that we can't handle in our usual fashion."

Everyone laughed, and Aaron continued, "Use these things sparingly. We can't afford to use it every time. Now, there are holsters built into the thigh plates and ammo pouches already on the chest plate. Get everything customized, painted, attached whatever you need to do. We leave in 6 hours for the target."

With that, he packed up his gear and walked out. The others followed suit, each walking to their respective areas to get ready.

The first thing Aaron did was get all of his armor up onto a rack and paint it matte black. He did the helmet first, and when he finished painting the boots, he pulled out a stencil of a skull, laid it over the face of the helmet, and put white paint all over it. Lifting the paper off carefully, he was rewarded with a disturbingly perfect battle helmet. For the finishing touch, he hooked up his iPod to the two-way radio headphones, because he liked listening to Drowning Pool and Disturbed while he was blowing people away, and clear bulletproof lenses over the eyeholes to give him an added level of protection.

Once his armor was ready, Isaac got out his new gun and checked it over, admiring it as he did so. Listening to AC/DC as he worked, he attached a reflex sight on top of the receiver, a bipod and forward handgrip under the barrel, and a tactical flashlight on the side. Then, he took his katana off its storage rack, checked the edge one more time, and tied the scabbard onto the back of his armor.

Davis snorted at the sight of his new gun. He installed a heavier barrel to better cope with heat and provide better accuracy, and only added a reflex sight, a bipod, and a forward assault grip as accessories. To compensate for the "lack" of stopping power, he loaded six fully loaded Beta C-Mags into the ammo pouches, determined to win by sheer amount of lead.

Aaron reached for his rifle, with the silencer already attached, and took it apart, familiarizing himself with each part as he did so. Once the rifle was completely disassembled, he went to work. Replacing the stock barrel with an extra-heavy 20 "one, he reassembled the lower part of the gun and moved on to the upper receiver. He placed a custom-made Leupold adjustable magnification scope on top, made sure it was properly aligned with the barrel, and added a flash hood and flash killer for added stealth. Finally, he disassembled his old AR-15, took the stock and trigger assembly off, and added it to the new rifle. Snapping it back together, he loaded it, cocked it, and after adding a carry strap, forward assault grip, flashlight, and laser sight, set it down next to his armor.

He stood up, and looked at himself in the mirror. Six feet tall, 168 pounds, 17 years old. He smiled to himself, looking at all of the scars he had accumulated during their operations. But tonight, he said to himself, it would end.


	4. Chapter 4

10 Hours to Deadline

"Hey Aaron?"

"Yeah, Brian."

"What the hell are we doing up here?"

"These guys have better radar than most industrial nations do. So, we gotta go _really_ high up to get in undetected."

"Yeah, I got that part. The part I didn't get was the part about getting thrown into low orbit and having to sky-dive from 60 miles up!"

"Whassa matter, Brian, afraid the suit's gonna fail?"

"…A little."

"Don't worry about it. Only yours will."

"Ah, $!#."

"Get ready. We're thirty seconds out."

"Good to go."

"Thanks Davis."

"We're ready."

"Alright let's DO THIS!"

Four tiny dots fell from the rocket, slowly at first but gathering speed with each passing second. When they entered the atmosphere and their suits started to glow, two voices could be heard yelling, "LEERROOYY JENKKIIIINNNNSSSSS!!!!!"

All at once, everything was silent. At least, it was until Aaron turned on his iPod and started playing "Crawling in the Dark". All the other boys looked at Aaron, who was in the middle. Aaron looked around, and asked, "What?"

Laughing, the others went with it and started nodding their heads to the music. Within thirty seconds, everyone was mouthing the words, reveling in their adrenaline rush and in the titanic battle that was sure to unfold.

Ten minutes later, all four parachutes opened with a thump, allowing the boys to see that their suits were, in fact, red hot. Brian laughed and said, "We're smokin' hot."

Aaron grinned, and replied, "Touché."

Simultaneously, all five suits exploded, flinging the still smoking ceramic plates that made up the suits away from their occupants, leaving the five teenagers with enough weapons and ammo to wage a small-scale war. Which was exactly what they were planning to do.

When they hit the ground, all they did was jettison and hide their parachutes, since they didn't want to let _everyone_ know that they were coming. Yanking their weapons off their backs and yanking back on the charging handles made a symphony to Aaron's ears as he checked over his own weapon. Then, he sniffed, and noticed an extremely unpleasant smell. He looked around, and saw that he was standing in the middle of a massive pile of rotting human feces. He looked up at the sky, and said, "Son of a …."

Slowly, Isaac walked forward, took his glove off, and sank it into the freshest-looking pile. After leaving it in for a second, he yanked his hand out, washed it off with some water, and said, "It's still warm. Whoever dropped it off must still be nearby…."

"…Giving us a way in," said Davis, who usually was on the same wavelength as the short Brazilian. "Lovely. Let's go."

Devon, however, raised a hand and said, "Hang on. I gotta take a leak."

Everyone cracked up as Devon did his business, then for good measure, tossed an incendiary grenade in the pile, quickly turning it into a massive, burning pile of feces. Aaron rolled his eyes, slipped his helmet on, and asked, "Okay, _now_ can we go?"

Fifteen minutes and several cracking of skulls later, the squad drove down in a Renault truck they had "liberated" from its previous owners. Brian and Aaron were in the cab, while Davis, Isaac, and Devon were in the back, hidden under a tarp. They came out of the forest, and Aaron said, "Whoa."

The compound in front of them was almost a half-mile in diameter, with multiple guard towers with snipers and machine guns, electrified fences, minefields, and tanks patrolling the perimeter. Davis let out a low whistle, and asked, "How the hell are we even going to get into there? We'll get slaughtered before we get a hundred yards from the minefield."

With a Machiavellian look in his eye, Aaron replied, "We'll break down the front door", as he pulled out a satellite phone and dialed a number. After several seconds, he said in a business-like tone, "Chris? It's Aaron. We're going full convent. Bring in everything, but only target the perimeter and outer buildings. We'll deal with the main fortress."

As he put away the phone, Brian asked, "How long are we gonna have to wait? We only got three hours before the deadline."

Aaron replied, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Brian. Just sit back, and enjoy the playground of destruction," as warplanes began coming in from all directions with guns blazing. The tanks exploded first, instantly turned into scrap by Maverick AT missiles launched by a full squadron of A-10 "Tankbusters". Coming in immediately behind them, A-6 Intruders came screaming in at 500 miles per hour, dropping GBU-32 JDAMS into the guard towers, sending concrete blocks and steel rods flying everywhere like a grenade. Those unfortunate enough to get caught out in the open were torn to shreds by the basketball-sized shrapnel flying everywhere.

Brian sat back in his seat, eyes wide open, mouth gaping. Slowly, he said, "That was the coolest thing EVER!!!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Aaron said, "Game on, fellas."

Aaron, Isaac, Devon, and Davis all raised their weapons as Brian gunned the engine of the aging truck, willing it to get to the main building as the engine started to miss. Aaron glanced back in the rearview mirror, and yelled, "Davis! How the hell did you get your Minigun out here?!"

Davis replied, "That's for me to know and you to figure out."

Aaron shouted as the truck drove through the ruins of the main gate, "What're you gonna do, kill everything in sight?"

Davis answered, "Pretty much."

"Uh, guys, we got a problem."

"What'd you do, take a dump in the front seat?"

"No, seriously, look."

"Oh shit, INCOMING! Everyone out, NOW!"

Frantically, all five teens threw themselves out of the truck and got a hundred feet away before the RPG slammed into it and turned it into a massive grenade. As the concussion threw the boys onto their stomachs, Aaron yelled, "Davis, suppressive fire! Isaac, Devon, on me! Brian, pick off anyone Davis doesn't get!"

Davis immediately opened up, sending a hundred 5.56 rounds toward the RPG man, who was hit by most of them and turned into a pink mist as the RPGs on his back exploded. Brian flipped his rifle to semi-auto, and dropped two incoming gunmen with well-placed rounds as Aaron, Isaac, and Devon moved to the building.

Yanking out what looked like a folding door frame, Devon yelled, "Fire in the hole!"

Devon set up the door frame as Isaac and Aaron took up positions on either side of the door. Once the frame was set up, Devon stepped back, and hit the detonator. With a dull thud, the frame exploded, blowing the steel door off its hinges into the mass of gunmen standing in front of it. Seeing them out of the corner of his eye, Davis swung around and fired a short burst into the mass, painting the hallway red with blood. Without even noticing the new décor, the small group swept into the building, guns primed and ready to send red-hot lead flying.

Aaron said into his radio, "Davis, Brian, we got you covered. Get your asses in here!"

"Affirmative."

"On my way."

Aaron and Isaac stood on opposite sides of the ruined doorframe providing cover fire while Brian practically flew into the building, while Davis lumbered with surprising speed behind him. Once they were inside, Aaron and Isaac ducked back and reloaded their weapons.

Devon flipped up a pair of goggles from his helmet and said, "They're on the third floor. Every other floor has a significant number of grunts in it. What're we gonna do?"

Aaron looked at Davis, and said, "Davis, cut a hole."

Isaac said, "Wait a second. As soon as Davis blows the hole in the floor, they're gonna start shooting them. Then it's game over."

A moment of silence followed. Slowly, Isaac asked, "What if we send someone up through the hole? You know, to keep them busy while the rest of us get up."

Brian spoke up, "It won't work. The winch on the grapple cannon can't handle any of us with our armor and gear on, even Isaac. So whoever goes up is either going up with either no ammo or no armor, both of which will result in the death of them and whoever goes up."

Another long silence followed, punctuated by the sound of explosions from outside.

Slowly, Aaron started taking his armor off his legs. Brian slammed a hand onto his shoulder and said, "Hang on. We'll find another way up…."

Aaron raised his hand, and everyone stopped. Slowly he said, "I'm sorry, but I can't wait any longer for us to come up with a better plan. We've been giving them planning for the past two years. We're less than forty feet away, and I'm not going to wait any longer! Brian, get the grapple cannon ready!"

Devon handed Davis the infrared goggles, who hooked them up with a barely audible click as Brian pulled the bazooka-like grappling gun off his back and readied it as Aaron took off most of his armor and set all of his weapons down, except for two tonfa-like blades that covered his knuckles with the blade running along his forearms. Everyone looked at Aaron, almost asking if he really wanted to do it. He gave a small nod, barely moving his chin.

Davis braced himself, and began spraying the ceiling with rounds in a circular pattern. As he completed the circle, five circle cut-outs fell through in clouds of dust and landed with thuds in front of the teens. Once they hit the ground, Brian stepped forward, sighted quickly, and pulled the trigger, launching the piton into the ceiling of the third floor. Almost before it hit, Aaron hit the winch, and he flew up as a black blur.

The trip was very short, so it didn't dull his senses or his anger as he cut down two surprised gunmen with slashes to their throats before the other ten gunmen turned and leveled their weapons at him. Strangely, though, they didn't open fire, as if they were waiting for something. The hostages' eyes lit up at the sight of Aaron, and three out of the four squeaked in happiness.

With a squeak, the only door opened, and a thin man stepped in wearing all black. Aaron's eyes widened in shock, then furrowed as he raised his hands in a fighting stance. The man reached into his coat, and pulled out a Ruger Mk II, pointing it at Aaron's forehead. Aaron cracked a grin, and said bitterly, "Well, this truly will be Abel versus Cain."

The man smiled in turn, and replied in a voice very similar to Aaron's, "Touché. It ends now, in a hail of gunfire," as he racked the slide on his gun. Aaron replied clamly, "Then you'd better hope that I'm dead when your clips run out, because if I'm not, none of you will live long enough to reload."

The man laughed, and said evilly, "I doubt that. Good-bye, bro."

Aaron knelt down and crossed his arms in front of him as every gunman opened fire with their various handguns and submachine guns. Hundreds of rounds slammed into Aaron's forearms and chest, almost knocking him back down the hole. But he slammed the toe into the floor, effectively stopping his backward motion. From there, he just kept his head down and let his arms and chest take the brunt of the impacts.

The gunmen ran out of ammo almost at the same time, and instead of immediately reloading, they simply lowered their weapons and looked to see if he was dead. The man waved his empty gun at the still-kneeling Aaron and said, "Make sure he's dead."

Slowly, two of the ten gunmen walked forward until they were a mere foot away from Aaron. They looked at each other, as if arguing about who would actually check. Finally, one of them stuck a finger out, and poked Aaron deliberately.

Slowly, Aaron's head came up, blackened and having several deep cuts, but nonetheless, alive. He took a deep breath, which knocked his chest plate off, and said, "My turn."

Both arms swung, and the two gunmen went down with their throats slashed. Aaron's arms snapped back forward, throwing the blades into the chests of two more gunmen as he struck another in the throat so hard that the man's neck broke with an audible crack. The man somehow managed to reload, and began shooting, hitting two more of his men in the throat and head in the process.

Isaac and Brian burst into the room with guns spewing lead from their hips, catching the other two gunmen in the back and killing them almost instantly. Once they were down, their guns snapped to the man, who still had his Mk II pointed at Aaron. Isaac stepped forward, and said, "Joe, drop the gun right now or I will shoot you. You don't want to do this."

Joe laughed bitterly, and replied, "Trust me, I want to do this. I've been waiting all my life for this moment, and I'm not going to stop just because a little Mexican pile of shit told me not to do it."

Aaron sighed, and said, "Then you leave me no choice, brother."

He leapt forward, screaming with animalistic rage as Joe calmly opened fire, hitting Aaron in the shoulder and chest before Aaron slammed him into the wall with one hand on his throat, lifting him off the ground. Speaking softly, Aaron said, "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned," as he crushed his brother's windpipe, and let him drop to the floor, dead.

The pain hit him like he had been thrown into a brick wall. His arms and chest burned from the hundreds of rounds that had been stopped by the boron carbide. He reached into his shirt, and pulled out two tiny smashed bullets. He cracked a grin, and started toward the hostages. Isaac and Brian started to free them with their combat knives, taking care not to aggravate the injuries they had endured while in captivity.

As soon as she was freed, one of them ran over to Aaron. She was short compared to Aaron at five foot four, but exceptionally pretty with dirty blonde hair and vivid green eyes, which welled up with tears as she practically tackled him with a fierce bear hug. Taken completely off guard, Aaron tumbled to the ground, and hit the ground with a groan as his ribs, cracked from the bullet impacts, protested with sharp, jabbing pains. All throughout the room, similar scenes were unfolding as Isaac caught his girlfriend in a sweeping kiss that perfectly suited their mercurial personalities and Devon twirled his in a very dance-esque fashion. After two years, everything was as it should have been.

A soldier walked into the room wearing US Army fatigues and toting an M4A1 assault rifle. He looked around at the battered, dirty, and tired teenagers, and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

With a wide grin on his face, Aaron replied, "We are the Motley Crew, sir, and damn proud of it!"

"Hoo-rah!"


End file.
